


My Expanded Horizons

by DonCorneo



Series: My Wife, Miriel [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCorneo/pseuds/DonCorneo
Summary: Robin confronts some of his insecurities by letting Miriel peg him.





	My Expanded Horizons

"I must caution you," said Miriel, "the frigidity of this compound may be quite startling."

I let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sure I can handle it," I said. "I'm more concerned about what comes neeHEhExxT!! Ahh, haha! Hoo!"

She wasn't kidding. A shudder ran down my spine and timid gasps escaped my lips. Miriel released a soft chuckle of her own and continued slathering my anus with slick lubricant.

I was trying to act tough about it, but I suppose there was no need for pretense for what was about to happen. Miriel spread my cheeks apart, and I could feel the squishy tip of a handmade phallus knocking at my gates. I took in a breath through my teeth.

"No, no, I'm thrilled," she had said the other day when I brought it up. "Ecstatic! But equally perplexed. What was the impetus for such a spontaneous change of heart?"

"I'm trying to be more... open-minded," I had said. She was right that it was sudden. Oh, Miriel had floated this idea out there plenty of times before, and I had even agreed to it once, to make her happy. But it was a bit of a miserable experience, and we didn't get very far. I think my pride got in the way; I couldn't tell you why, but somehow I had felt... less of a man. Recent developments had made me take a good, hard look at that feeling, and I was starting to feel more and more ashamed that I could be so fragile. I could find the courage to have sex in front of everyone I knew, but I couldn't weather this bit of discomfort and awkwardness long enough to see if it could go anywhere fun? I wanted to at least give it another try. Miriel had already expanded so many of my horizons- why not this one, too?

So, what changed? A few weeks ago, we had put on the performance of our lives. We'd opened ourselves to intense scrutiny from our closest and most beloved peers. And on our way home, we'd walked in on our son, Laurent, er... how to put this delicately... taking it up the ass. Now, that had been quite a shock, but that incident itself likely wouldn't have changed my mind. If anything, it might have pushed me further away from such thoughts. I already knew from his own oversharing how much Virion enjoyed taking it from Sully, but... Virion had always been a bit of a dandy. And Laurent, well... let's just say he shares his mother's penchant for experimentation. No, the one that had really surprised me was Chrom.

A few days after the incident, in the castle courtyard, I had off-handedly mentioned it to him, just sharing a crazy thing that had happened to me with a friend.

"Oof," he had said, his cheeks starting to glow. "I mean, how awkward that you should walk in on it, but... it, uh... it's not so crazy, I should think. Sumia and I... have some experience in that arena."

I was at a loss for words. "What?! _You?"_

"Sure," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I told you, she likes to roleplay scenes from Ribald Tales... There's this one where the commander of the army and his most loyal brother-in-arms..." He cleared his throat, trailing off. "Uh... anyway, don't knock it 'til you try it. Heh... Not that you and Miriel need more ways to spice up the bedroom, I suppose."

I shook my head, laughing incredulously. "So, Sumia... pretends to be a man? And you're... you're okay with that?"

"Sure," he laughed. "I mean, she's not one, after all. And besides, I'm... secure. I should think you'd have me beat, even. I'm pretty secure, but I don't know if I'm secure enough to put on a show like that." He gave me a playful punch in the shoulder and we both laughed. I had no response to that.

"Well, I'll be honest, Chrom," I sighed, "I'm not knocking it, but... I have tried it, once. It... it didn't seem like it was for me."

"No? Well, that's fine, too." He crossed his arms and leaned against the castle wall, and a silence fell over us. "...If you don't mind my asking, where did you get the, um..."

I waited for him to finish his sentence and chuckled when it became apparent he had no plans to. "The dildo? Miriel made it."

"Ah, of course," he laughed. "I should have known that would be in her skillset, too. Is there anything she can't do?"

"Sing," I said, beaming. "Completely tonedeaf."

Chrom laughed into his chest. "I see..."

I tilted my head a bit, curious why he was so curious. "Why do you ask?"

Chrom found an interesting cloud to stare at, and his cheeks started to glow. "Oh, I just thought... Sumia might be interested to..." He shook his head and sighed, finally resuming eye contact. "All right, I don't know why I'm bothering to lie... _I_ might be interested to see her wares."

"Ha...!" I scrunched up my face as if I'd just bit into a lemon. "Well, you can certainly make an appointment with her... Is the one not enough?"

"Oh, no," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "We've... amassed quite the collection already."

I bit my lip, terribly amused by the way Chrom seemed to be deflating under this line of questioning. "I must be honest, Chrom... I never thought you the type. Where did you get them all from?"

"Oh," he gasped, "We, uh... we have- we have someone for that."

I buried my face in my palm, giggling like mad.  "You have a... royal dildo maker on retainer?"

Chrom showed me his palms and shrugged, a grin on his face and red on his cheeks.

I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. "Chrom... Gods, how many dildos do you and Sumia go through?!"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," he said, his voice somehow both stern and sarcastic. "And... they're not all for me, you know! And, what's more, he... he does all our leatherwork. Shoes, saddles, armor, chairs... and dildos..."

We shared another laugh. "Not all for you! Don't tell me Lissa and Frederick-"

"I don't- I don't know," said Chrom, holding his palms out, as if to shield himself from the mental image. "I make it my business _not_ to know."

"Fair enough," I said, my own mental image creeping up on me. I took a seat on the lip of a low stone wall surrounding a flowerbed. I thought I should change the subject, but... I suppose it was kind of nice to be having such a frank and honest discussion with Chrom, so... in spite of myself, I pressed on. "You know... to be honest, you're not the first who's sang its praises to me. I keep hearing how enjoyable it's supposed to be, but for me it was... mostly awkward and painful. I wonder if we were doing something wrong."

He looked into space for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "It was painful at first, yes," he said. "Just as it was painful for Sumia at first, when we would make love more traditionally. It's definitely something that has to be acclimated to."

Something about that resonated with me. I thought back to the grimace Miriel made the first time I was inside of her. I thought back to Tharja's rough, sloppy handjobs and how I had managed to acclimate to those. I thought of the rope burns and claw marks and painful three-hour erections I had endured.

"But it's... worth it, you would say?"

"Oh, absolutely," he said, nodding. "It's worth it to me just for how happy it makes her. You know how..." He cleared his throat and laced his fingers together. "You know how good it feels to be... in control? To have a willing partner... submit to your whims? Let you..." He pulled his hands apart for a moment and gently squeezed an invisible ball. "...have your way with her? You know?"

"Sssure," I said, tentatively, unsure where he was headed with this. "I... would agree."

"Well, Sumia deserves to feel that way, too, I think. That's enough of a reason for me to swallow my pride."

I thought for a moment and smiled. "...That's kind of sweet, Chrom."

"But... if I may speak candidly," he said, cupping his hand over his mouth, as if anyone was around to hear us, "it _does_ also feel _incredible_."

And that was the nagging line of thought that had followed me these past few weeks and driven me to the present. If Chrom, the bravest, manliest, hardest soldier I knew was secure enough in his masculinity to take a stiffy from his wife, then... why shouldn't I be?

I had watched her make the dildo yesterday, helped her press her goopy concoction into a mold, watched it cool and congeal into a stiff, springy solid, and watched her diligently shave off the line running 'round it where the material had pooled into the seam. I hadn't been there, though, on the day before to watch her take that mold.

"I think the primary obstruction to our previous efforts was the frankly gargantuan stature of the phallus we implemented," Miriel had said when we were scheduling this appointment.

I had put on a bashful grin, knowing she was talking about the dildo she had fashioned from my own penis. "I think the primary obstruction was my own ego," I had said, "but I think you're right that it would probably... behoove this experiment to start smaller."

She had nodded. "Indeed. If we are to reiterate this endeavor, I propose we make use of much more slender and tapered equipment. I trust you know the candidate I envision."

Yes, the irony was not lost on me that the dick strapped to Miriel just then, the one about to plunge into my backside, had made me cringe with disgust when it had first appeared in my mind's eye. I think back to my small-minded reaction when Miriel first described it to me, and I feel a similar shame and fragility. Sully's penis was something of an open secret now; she had given birth to Kjelle, after all, and it's not as though she could have hidden it from the midwives. Miriel's tough words of tolerance had trampled the entire camp into loving and accepting Sully for who she was.

I looked over the giant, purple cock as Miriel first tried it on- her pregnant belly beginning to show, now, spilling over the straps at the front and sides like bread rising beyond the borders of its pan. Miriel had described it as beautiful and feminine, and only now, seeing it at full attention between my wife's wide, doughy hips, did I finally see how it could have such qualities. I had seen her wearing my own penis, and it hadn't suited her at all. But this one... I won't lie. She wore it well. I couldn't help but blush as I imagined this exact shape looming at me from between Sully's muscular thighs, her hands on her hips and that trademark confident grin on her face. "How did she... react? When you made that request?"

"She laughed uproariously," Miriel had said, "and set about unbuttoning her trousers."

"Just like that?"

Miriel pushed up her glasses and grinned. "Just like that."

I shook my head and pushed a chuckle through my nose. "She didn't ask what it was for?"

"Oh, Robin," she said, lifting her chin to peer down at me with that familiar smug, self-satisfied expression that I cherished so much. "Sully is no buffoon. I'm certain she apperceived immediately its intended utilization."

I could feel blood filling my cheeks, and I put on an embarrassed expression somewhere between a cringe and a smile. "You think so?"

"Verily," she nodded. "If I had need of a stalwart dildo for my own purposes, an expedition to Sully's residence would scarcely be the most efficacious use of anyone's time. Not when I maintain such convenient access to the exquisite, bewitching obelisk betwixt your thighs."

My half-cringe, half-smile made up its mind and became a beaming grin that stretched from ear to ear. What man wouldn't smile, hearing his wife describe his manhood so?

"She most assuredly knows it's not _my_ orifices clamoring for its infiltration..."

"Okay, I... I wouldn't say my orifice is 'clamoring' for it," I stammered, showing her my palms.

She held her knuckle to her lips and giggled. "I'm only teasing, my flame."

I stepped towards her, into her personal space, and my body flattened the dildo against her naked stomach. I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I know," I said.

"Go on, touch it," she said.

Trying to be brave, I took it in my hand. It was squishy and firm, and it really did feel like flesh and blood. "It's incredible," I said, brushing my hand against her cheek. "You've consistently impressed me, darling, but this polymer of yours is... really unbelievable."

I ran my grip along its length a few times, jerking it off. It was definitely considerably narrower than mine, and my fingers easily curled all the way around it and beyond. But having it in hand, I was incredulous (and, if I'm being honest, a little insecure) at just how very _long_ it was. It was easily more than double the width of my hand.

"Does it have to be so long?" I asked, trying not to sound as insecure as I was. "Could we... file some of the back of it off?"

Miriel rolled her eyes, but I knew her well enough to know that this was an "I'm thinking" eye roll and not an "I can't believe my husband is such a baby" eye roll. Though... not that the latter would've been unwarranted.

"We certainly could," she said, shrugging. "If you would be more comfortable."

I sighed. "No, that... No. Forget it. I'm doing this to confront my insecurities. I can't get hung up on a silly thing like this."

"If you're apprehensive that you'll be incapable of accommodating its entire length, fret not; this will be a deliberate, protracted process. I will proceed as gradually and cautiously as I am able. We are unlikely to achieve full penetration in only our inaugural session."

I shook my head. "No, it's... I mean, that's part of it, but... Just forget it. I want..." I pushed a sigh through my nose as I collected my thoughts. "When I'm inside you," I said, caressing her shoulder, "I know that I'm knocking at your womb if I'm in to the hilt. And I know that hurts for you."

"It does," she nodded. "But in the most delightful way!"

"I know." I took her chin between my thumb and index finger, kissed her lips and smiled. "Because we feel so close then. Because we're connected. Because I'm giving you everything I have and you're... taking it. Even if that one part of it hurts a bit, the _act_ , the _connection_ feels so good that the whole thing feels so good. Because we mesh together so well that even in this one area where we don't quite mesh together perfectly... it _feels_ like we do."

Miriel gave me a big, quivering smile, and I wiped away a small tear welling in her eyes. "That is _precisely_ how I feel, Robin... And that you should articulate it so eloquently and so concisely without me ever having expressed it verbally... tells me that I selected the right husband."

I pressed my forehead to hers. "I want that feeling for you," I said. "I want you to feel like you're giving me everything. I want you to feel how powerful I feel, when we have sex. How... how whole I feel. How loved I feel... when my partner is taking everything I can give. And, maybe you're right, and we won't get there today. But I want to try to get there eventually. I want you in to the hilt. Insecurities be damned."

Miriel closed her eyes and chuckled to herself. "It sounds to me as though you _are_ clamoring for it," she said.

I bit my lip and laughed through my cheeks. "I suppose I am. But not because it's Sully's. Because it's _yours_."

"Ah. I see." She opened her eyes and leered at me over her glasses. "But it _is_ Sully's," she said, flatly. "And hers is longer than yours."

I hung my head and sighed. "Okay, that's..."

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Ohoho!" she laughed. "That such a trifling matter should leave you so diffident! Robin... I have failed in my every attempt to communicate with you if I have not heretofore thoroughly convinced you that yours is my most cherished penis in all the world."

"Okay," I laughed. "I know. You don't have to-"

"I assure you that in every other category, it emphatically surpasses Sully's. Girth, contour, rigidity-"

"Okay," I said, putting my finger to her lips. "I know. It's silly of me. But you don't have to mollycoddle me. That seems... equally silly."

"I must insist that I am not," said Miriel. She pushed up her glasses and put on a stern expression. "I mean every word. By every criteria, in any number of inquiries, I would choose yours, every single time."

I closed my eyes and grinned, finally understanding. "...Because it's mine."

"Because if Sully went 'to the hilt,' she might genuinely mutilate me. Because I adore the way my fingers can't fully envelop yours, and the delectable sensation of fullness it alone can deliver to my throat and anus. Because, need I remind you, yours radiates heat! Because its wielder deploys it with greater mastery and finesse and attention to my needs, grazing that orgiastic region of my insides that I've never quite been able to achieve unaccompanied. And, finally, yes... above all else... because it is affixed to you."

I tucked Miriel's hair behind her ear and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "All right. Well-argued. I think my ego is plenty stroked for now. Now, I think I'd like you to fuck me in the ass, please."

"With pleasure," she said. "But... regrettably, we still have preparations to complete."

"Right," I sighed, somewhat dreading the next few hours of preparation. I lay on my back with my knees in my chest and shivered as Miriel squirted what felt like gallons of warm water into my ass. I massaged my temples and sighed through pursed lips as I squatted over the toilet, purging what felt like gallons of... well, I'll spare you. I winced as Miriel snaked her middle finger inside, cringed as she felt along my inner walls, tracing with her fingertips a map of the tunnel her purple steed would soon sail through. Even something this narrow felt like it was facing a ton of resistance. I grimaced as she slowly inserted a squat, slippery, cone-shaped dildo with a flared base; it couldn't have been much longer than an inch, but it certainly didn't feel so small inside my rectum, exerting its diabolical pressure in all directions, stretching my tender anus.

It's funny- just as before, all this exhaustive preparation seemed to drag on for an eternity. But... this time, I felt, it was for a different reason. In our last attempt, every new, bizarre step in this process, every disgusting and horrifying change my body went through only served to amplify my dread. I thought at the time that if I was this uncomfortable with just the preparations, if I hated this much just the first steps, that there was no way I could possibly enjoy the destination. But this time... this time, when I was actually eager to try again, I wasn't afraid... I was excited. I was actually annoyed by all the prelude. Every second spent preparing was time not spent experimenting.

I remember the last time I wore this little plug in my butt, I had tried to sit down for less than a second before I immediately decided, _nope_ , I'm perfectly content to stand for the next hour or two. But this time, with a more open mind, I surrendered to myself just a bit, and slowly, gingerly took a seat while Miriel studied my expression.

 _Well._ I had thought just wearing this thing at all was putting a lot of pressure on my insides, but that was _nothing_ compared to the pressure I could feel with almost all of my body weight resting on it. There was some lump up there, some... important internal organ or muscle or something that I could _literally_ feel it rubbing elbows with, and it felt... really, _really_ weird, more than anything. It felt like, whatever that was, it was hidden up there for a reason, and it wasn't meant to be poked and prodded so by something external. I didn't hate it, to be perfectly honest, but I was certain I didn't love it, either; at least, I thought I was, until my rock-hard erection made some very compelling arguments by threatening to erupt out of my smallclothes.

Miriel took her right elbow in her left hand, pressed her index finger to her cheek and rest her chin on her remaining three fingers. I looked at her, pleading with my eyes for her not to tease me about this, and to her credit, she didn't- but the pompous, vainglorious smile plastered on her face said enough. "What you're currently feeling," she said, as if reading my mind, "is your prostate. It chaperones production of semen, and contracts when you ejaculate. Applying pressure to it can simulate the associated sensations, and potentially even induce climax."

"I know," I said, sheepishly. "You told me as much the last time."

"Well," said Miriel, an overbearing air of smugness in her voice, "last time, you did not seem as... _engrossed_ in what I had to say."

I sighed through my nose and giggled through closed lips. Well, so much for not teasing me... I rolled my head away from her and my eyes toward her. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

" _Clamoring_ ," she whispered, splaying out her fingers for emphasis.

I leaned forward and belly-laughed, which sent delightful vibrations through my lower body and, quite sincerely, almost made me cum. My laughter quickly turned to gasps and short breaths as I leaned back and tried to regain my composure. Gods... we really had gone about this all wrong, last time. Or... no, not we. _I_ had gone about it all wrong. Miriel had done everything in her power to prepare me and make me comfortable, but I had shut my mind off to it before we had even started preparations. I was amazed by what a difference a simple change in attitude had made. I wondered how differently things might have gone back then, even if I had only allowed myself to sit down!

Miriel peered at me over the edge of her glasses, her eyes narrow and her smile wide. "Fine," I said, trying not to laugh. "I admit it... My orifice... is _clamoring_ for your infiltration. Happy?"

She took a seat next to me and tenderly kissed my cheek. " _Ecstatic,_ " she whispered.

I glanced down her back. "You don't seem too bothered by yours," I laughed, referring to the identical plug she'd been wearing for solidarity.

I appreciated the gesture, truly, but I laughed because I knew this was nothing out of the ordinary for her. She wore one of these buttplugs just about every time she sat at her chemistry set. She had turned an adorable shade of red when I first pressed her on it. "I know it's aberrant," she had said, squirming, "but it helps me to focus... as counter-intuitive as that may sound."

And so that was how, after wearing this thing for a few hours, I finally found myself on my back with my thighs spread and my knees bent and my feet in the air, making strange bird calls as Miriel greased up my asshole and the purple behemoth about to plunder it.

"Now, forgive me for once again repeating myself," she said, drying her hands with a towel. "But our objective here is not necessarily for me to _push_ it in. Just as before with my fingers, if you are adequately relaxed and insouciant, your anal muscles will assist in _pulling_ it in."

I pursed my lips and exhaled. "I know," I said. "And I still don't quite understand how that could possibly be right. And I _certainly_ don't understand how anybody could be relaxed in this situation, but I'm... ready, I'm _so_ ready, I am _so_ hard and you are _so_ beautiful looming over me like this and I, I just, I have... agh, just do it, please... I'm... I'm babbling."

"There is one more vital bit of information I wish to impart to you," she said, gravely. "One which may have a profound effect on your capacity to find pleasure in this undertaking."

I rolled my eyes and sighed through my nose. "Miriel, please..."

"I love you," she said. Her voice was kind and soft and her smile was wide and playful. She ran her fingers along the underside of my thighs, gripping my skin and pulling my cheeks apart.

I put on a smile of my own to match. "I love you tooof," I said, gritting my teeth on the last syllable as her cock took its first delicate steps into my hindquarters.

"I will proceed at a leisurely pace," she said, speaking in a low, seductive voice. Her fingers brushed against my shaft and it twitched to life. "You may command me to cease at any juncture.”

I let out a quiet breath through my mouth. "I'm okay. With the oil and with having worn that thing, I don't really feel much yet. You can keep going."

She curled her fingers around my dick and gently jerked it, slowly pushing deeper into my depths. I curled my toes and fingers and grit my teeth; I could feel it silently creeping up my body, and a familiar shame and confusion crept in along with it. This felt so _weird_. I couldn’t even really articulate why. Miriel must have sensed my apprehension because she asked “How are you feeling?” with genuine concern.

“Weird,” I said, finding no other words to describe it. “I don’t... I don’t even know _why_ I feel weird, I... It’s not even so much that it’s unpleasant, I just... Argh! I can feel every little... asymmetrical... wrinkle, or... muscle fiber or... whatever, and it's just... like... agh, am I really supposed to be... feeling that...? When I... When we had sex for the first time, I thought, ‘This feels so right. This feels amazing.’ Nothing... could have felt more natural. And this just... doesn’t, and it... it almost _bothers_ me that it doesn’t, because... because _I don’t know why it doesn’t_.”

She pushed her glasses up her nose. “Robin,” she said, shaking her head, “the human vagina was _designed_ to accommodate the human penis and facilitate reproduction. Thousands of years of evolution sculpted it that way, for that specific purpose. It's not for dispensing waste; that's a different orifice. You’re asking your rectum to assume a role it was never contrived for, and that will take time, and it will take effort. Months passed before I established a rapport with Cherche’s steed, Minerva. But through my persistence, we were able to attain a better understanding of each other and reap the rewards of a genuine kinship. It is perfectly acceptable if you remain unable to find pleasure in this particular sex act. It means the world to me that you were willing to attempt it again at all. Should you keep an open mind and a willingness to try again, I will gladly reconvene with you for as many attempts as it takes. But for now... there is no shame in adjourning.”

“No,” I said, “No, no, I... I’d feel like we wasted the whole day. I don’t want to have done all that preparation for nothing.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. “Time spent with you is never wasted,” she said, plainly.

“No,” I said, more firmly this time. “Keep going. It felt good when that thing touched my prostate. At least... I think it did. Let’s... let’s focus on that.”

“Robin,” she pleaded, “Sincerely, you needn’t force yourself to-”

“No!” I slammed my fist on the bed, which ended up being a lot quieter and less dramatic than I hoped. “You don’t understand,” I said, choking up. “I can’t... I can’t fail at this, too.”

A deafening silence poured into the room. Miriel let go of my cock and frowned. “My love...” she whispered, reaching across my body to gently stroke my face. “You didn’t fail Tiki. You didn’t fail me. You mustn’t believe that you did.”

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. For the past few weeks, Tiki had tried to teach me the power to make others climax on command. With just a touch of her fingers, she could induce instantaneous orgasm in others, and she thought that I might also be able to learn to wield such power.

But she was wrong. Even after hours of lessons became days, I was never able to master it. Oh, I could make Miriel cum, and cum hard, but... not with just one touch. Not with any less effort than normal. I really thought I had cracked it. It seemed like I could do it to Tiki. I suppose it's possible she's an exceptionally gifted actress that was trying to spare my ego, but I don't believe so. I felt her contract around my fingers. I felt her thighs tremble against the back of my hand, felt her slick arousal trickle down and pool into the wrinkles of my palm. I believe it was genuine. But after weeks of trying... I never once managed to do it to Miriel or Tharja. If I did indeed have such a power at all, it seemed that it only worked on other dragons. Just another bizarre side-effect of my dark, tempestuous past, and not even one I’d be able to put to any good use in my daily life. I knew Miriel was right, and that I shouldn’t take it as a personal failing, but it only served as another reminder of the fell beast I once was.

“I want you to keep going,” I said sternly. “I almost don’t even care if I enjoy it. I want _you_ to enjoy it, to have your way with me. I want to surrender to your whims. _That_ was what had me so giddy, that was the thought that got me so hard. If you’re enjoying it, I will start enjoying it, too, I think. So please.”

She sighed. “Robin, my flame,” she said, taking my waning erection in her hand again. “I won’t enjoy it if you are not.”

I opened my mouth to object and she held up an index finger to silence me. “But,” she said, “per your instruction, I will proceed. And I will endeavor with all I have... to wring immense satisfaction from you.” She pushed in a bit more and pumped me back to full-mast.

“Ugh,” I moaned, shifting my weight. I had gotten used to the pressure after that long conversation, but suddenly there was more of it and the weird feeling was back.

“How does it feel?"

“ _Weird_ ,” I said, grimacing. “I, I don’t know. I don’t feel like I’m... ah, pulling it in, I feel like I’m... _letting_ it in? Which is... good, I think? Ah!”

"How does _my hand_ feel?"

"Great," I sighed. It was true. Her gentle rhythm and subtle grip were genuinely relaxing. She had just a bit of sway in her wrist, pushing my manhood closer to my stomach as she flipped my foreskin over my mushroom-head, and pulling it closer to herself as she slipped it back down onto my shaft. It was delightful. She knew just how to work me. "It feels great."

"Focus on that," she said, churning me just a bit faster. "Persuade your mind to reconcile those jubilant sensations with... everything else, and you may yet convince yourself that they are one and the same."

I took in a deep breath. Was that the point of this? To... trick myself into enjoying something? Shouldn't it be enjoyable without tricks? "Okay... I feel like I'm acclimating," I said, trying to convince myself more than anything. "Sort of."

“You're doing splendidly, Robin. We are about one sixth of the way down the shaft.” I felt all the wind leave my sails. I felt like I was just punched in the gut. _One sixth?!_ This felt like an eternity, like a _mile_ of dick inside me, and we were _one sixth_ of the way there? Gods, how did she and Tharja do this? How did Laurent and Virion?

“Oh, _gods_ ,” I said, defeated. “There is no way... I’m getting you in to the hilt today.”

“That is absolutely _fine_ ,” Miriel said. “I am so proud of the progress you’ve already made.”

I grit my teeth. “Didn’t... you say... Sully went straight in to the hilt with you...? Like... immediately?”

“Yes, she did. And it was _not pleasant_. And I was previously acquainted with anal play. And I don’t have a prostate. The circumstances are different, Robin. I’m not mollycoddling you. I’m proud of you, sincerely.”

“Well, let’s make you prouder,” I sighed. “I can take a bit more, I think...”

“Before that,” she said, “By my estimate, your prostate should be approximately... here?” She bent her knees, I think, and pushed on the back of my thighs, lowering her upper body and raising my lower body. I could feel the angle of the dildo change dramatically, scraping against my inner ceiling, and yep; there was that weird lump, and that weeeeird feeling of something touching it.

“AhhhhhaAA,” I gasped, a chill running up my spine.

“Painful?”

“Nohoho,” I stammered, short of breath. “Just... weird...”

She rocked her hips, delicately sliding her length back and forth along this little lump, letting me feel its every contour. _Nope, nope, did not like that._ "Ahhh, I don't like that," I sputtered, wriggling backwards a bit.

She withdrew a bit, and I felt much better for it. “Ah... that’s much better, I think... Maybe it... doesn’t feel good when you touch that...? I... I don’t know... I mean, if... if it feels good when you take it away, shouldn't that mean that it..."

“Shhh, sh sh," she said, softly caressing my thigh. "Robin, I want you to appreciate that a woman of science such as myself is saying this: Don't overthink this. I’m going to touch it again. Tell me what you feel."

“Okay,” I said.

She pushed back in a bit and I could feel this weird little ball compressing, changing shape, folding in on itself as this foreign object slowly pushed against it, and I very much did not care for it. “Ahh, AH, NO,” I squealed, closing my knees and balling the sheets in my fists. My penis, on the other hand, seemed to have no such objections, twitching and stiffening and spitting out an abnormally large bead of pre-cum. 

Miriel immediately withdrew, and even stopped jerking me off. She just stared in silence for a moment, studying my expression. “Painful?”

I opened my mouth and no sound came out. I... I didn’t actually know. Was something painful just because I didn't like it? _Did_ I not like it? It was getting harder and harder to argue against mounting evidence.

“...No,” I finally managed to say.

"...Pleasurable?"

"...I... I don't know. I don't know... I didn't think so...? I didn't care for it at all... But... I think I'm... _definitely_ going to cum... if you do it one or two more times...”

Miriel licked her lips and snickered. “Then... shall I do it once or twice more?”

“I... don’t know? I... I guess...?”

She smiled and resumed her tender handjob. “Why don’t I do it once more, and we can observe the results and make an informed decision.”

I relaxed a bit and pulled my knees back apart. “Okay...”

She pressed in once more, slowly, gently, and the third time was the charm. I just absolutely exploded, sticky ropes of hot cum flying into the air, panicked gasps of hot breath flying out of my mouth. My thighs quaked and my vision went blurry and my heartbeat echoed in my ears. I felt that dildo tighter against my insides than I had all day, felt myself clamping down on it the same way my romantic partners did when they came. I came _so hard_ , and suddenly the whole thing was all worth it. _Gods_ , I had been such a fool. I could have been having orgasms like this for _months_. _Thank you, Chrom,_ I thought _,_ _for opening my eyes. Thank you, Sully, for donating your cock to science. Thank you, my beloved Miriel, for your patience and understanding and hard work. Thank you, prostate._

Miriel leaned far forward, practically laying down on top of me, and assaulted my face with giggly kisses. I so wanted to reciprocate, but my face instead scrunched up, my eyes and nose and mouth all huddling closer together. "Agh," I winced, pushing against her shoulders. The angle had changed again, and though I was glad to have the pressure taken off my tender little lump, she'd pushed deeper inside of me to lean this far forward, and I simply wasn't ready for it. "Back up, back up...!"

She pushed her rear end up into the air with her knees, withdrawing from me. "Apologies," she gasped.

"Wait," I gasped, "Don't take it all the way AHAHOUT!!" I felt the dildo slide out of my grip, and I didn't hear a _pop_ but I sure felt one. I could _literally_ feel the mushroom-head catch on me for just a half-second before it made its exit, and a painful lightning bolt shot through my shaft, vanishing as quick as it came. I grit my teeth and arched my back, clenched my cheeks together as I tried to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. She gently ran the back of her fingers down my face. "I'm sorry, I presumed you were in pain."

"I was, but that doesn't mean I wanted you to stop... At least not so suddenly..."

"Forgive me... I didn't want to overwhelm you."

I closed my eyes and offered her a smile. "You already did... 'Overwhelmed' is exactly the word I would choose. Miriel, I don't think I've ever cum that hard."

She returned the smile in earnest, grinning ear-to-ear. "I can't express the delectation I take in hearing you say that. I'm exultant that I was present to observe your physical and verbal responses to such stimuli. But I sincerely hope you now understand that I didn't perseverate to entreat you for this opportunity exclusively for my own benefit."

"I do. I do... I've been a fool. I've been missing out. How did you know I would... enjoy that so much?"

"I _didn't_ ," she said, plainly. "But copious men do find great satisfaction in it, and I hoped you would, as well."

"Oh, I did..." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "In fact, I... kind of want to keep going."

She adjusted her glasses and chuckled. "I admire your tenacity," she said, "But I think we would do well to take a recess. I am disinclined to push the limits of your anus's elasticity too far too hastily."

"Aw, that's it? Already? But it wasn't..." I sighed. Could I really say it? She'd never let me hear the end of it.

She waited for me. When I was silent for long enough, she leaned in expectantly. "What?"

I sighed once more. _Swallow your pride, Robin. That's the whole point of this._ "It wasn't anything like my fantasy," I said.

She pushed a soft giggle through her nose, and licked her upper lip. "You've fantasized about this?"

"Yes," I moaned, throwing my head back. "I told you... _Clamoring._ For like a week now, I haven't been able to get it out of my head... I imagined myself... at your mercy. For you to go wild. To feel my body heaved around and forced into the bedsheets, to hear the... the clap of your stomach and thighs against my asscheeks. I... I wanted you to fuck me. Like I fuck you."

She bit her lip and a quivering smile formed between her blushing cheeks.

"But it wasn't anything like that," I said. "You were much too patient and gentle with me. Which I, I think is absolutely what I needed, but... I do still have that fantasy..."

"In this fantasy," Miriel whispered, her husky voice a whole octave lower than usual. "Are you reclining on your back?"

"N... no," I stammered. The raw sexuality dripping from her voice was swiftly rekindling my erection. "I'm on all fours."

"Then roll over," she commanded.

And so we tried again. But it took the next five days just to get there. Every day, another 3 or 4 hours of prep. Squirting the water up there. Squatting on the toilet. Wearing the plug. Smearing the lube. Every day she'd get a little bit farther in before I was overwhelmed and we had to stop. It was so frustrating, but I was determined. And finally, on the sixth day, my determination paid off. I could feel the cloth harness caressing my cheeks. She was in to the hilt.

"Marvelous, Robin! How do you fare?"

"Good," I said, biting my lip. "Great, in fact." I was well and truly used to the feeling of it, now. I wouldn't say it _didn't_ feel weird, still, but... I had warmed up to it, for certain. I still didn't really like feeling every little bizarre lump and wrinkle in there, I still wished it was more... symmetrical, more smooth and sleek... I didn't like being able to feel parts of me that I had never known about before. It made me feel like an alien in my own skin.

But I did rather like feeling full. Feeling its pressure on me, feeling it stretch me in every direction. It was kind of like... having a warm meal in my belly. A nice, satisfying full feeling. That much I was really starting to get behind. Or... get in front of, I suppose. "I'm ready," I said.

"Then prepare to be fucked," said Miriel, a playfulness in her voice. She reared back and...

"OOF," I groaned, my face forced into the bed as she slammed it back in, heaving my whole body forward. "Ahh..."

She withdrew a bit. "Painful?"

"Little bit, yeah," I said, my voice weak and hoarse. "But... in the most delightful way..."

I wasn't lying. It was _electric._ She gave me four more powerful thrusts, soft _paps_ ringing out as her thighs slapped against the back of mine. _Pap._ "Ugh..." _Pap._ "Ungh..." _Pap._ "Ahh!" _Pap._ "Yeah..."

That fourth _pap_ had been it. That breathy, longing "Yeah..." that had slipped out was the go ahead Miriel had been looking for. She dug her fingers into my cheeks and spread them apart. She built up a powerful rhythm, pounding my ass hard and fast with a delicious figure-8 motion. _Pap, pap, pap._ She pushed in high for the least resistance and pulled out low so I could feel her scraping against my prostate on the way out. _Pap, pap, pap, pap_. Ugh, it was heavenly... Yes, this was it- this was everything I had imagined and more. Surrender. She held all the cards. As I reached between my legs and pawed my iron-clad erection, I realized... This position I was in, on my knees and chest with my ass in the air and my hand between my legs... It was just the same as my first time, in the barracks, with Miriel's thighs wrapped tightly around my neck. I had been hard as diamonds then, too.

It suddenly hit me: she had _always_ held all the cards. It had _always_ been surrendering to her whims, putting myself at her mercy, that aroused me the very most. Why else had I let her tie me to a chair and compete with Tharja for me? Why else let her push me down under the water in the hot springs when we were in such imminent danger of being caught? Of _course_ I wanted this so badly. _Of course_ I fantasized about it... I'm a bottom. And Chrom, and Virion, and Laurent... They're all bottoms, too. _Of course_ they would try to evangelize the highest (lowest?) rank a bottom could aspire to. And _of course_ I couldn't master Tiki's trick if my heart wasn't truly in it, if I was trying to force myself to be something I'm not. _Of course_ it wouldn't come naturally for me to be the ultimate top.

My head was spinning. All at once I understood the moans and squeals that Miriel and Tharja couldn't help but make, the joy of being fucked. "Uhhh...!" I moaned. "I'm gonna...!"

"Go right ahead," said Miriel, not slowing down in the slightest. _Pap, pap, pap._ She pushed on my butt, bending my knees further and shoving me deeper into the mattress. _Pap, pap, pap._ The angle changed- that wonderful, magical angle- and I came right onto the sheets. "Nnnggaahhh..." My ass tightened its grip and my toes curled as I squeezed out every last drop of hot, milky semen, tinging the white sheets gray as the wet spot grew bigger and darker. _Pap, pap, pap, pap._

"Oh my gods," I whispered, catching my breath.

Miriel slowed down considerably, giving me much softer and gentler thrusts without stopping completely. "How was that?"

"Wonderful."

She giggled, which sent delightful vibrations through me. "Is your licentious fantasy thoroughly placated?"

"And then some."

"Would you bid me cease?"

"No," I sighed, happily sinking into a fluffy cloud. "What you're doing right now is perfect..." I crossed my arms and laid my head on them like a pillow. "It's actually very relaxing..."

I closed my eyes and purred, almost drifting off. Until at last, when I'd come down from my high... I noticed a familiar scent hanging in the air.

"Oh no," I whispered. I whipped my head around to look at the door. Nothing. I looked to the opposite corner of the room and there, completely nude save for a familiar elaborate harness, was Tharja. My own cock loomed at me from between her pale thighs, never so imposing as it was now, beneath her crossed arms and her devilish grin. How long had she been there?!

"I was right, you know," she said. Her voice was raspy and cold and struck genuine fear in my heart. "You _do_ look so cute with a nice big cock in your ass."

She stepped towards me with an exaggerated sway of her hips, and I heard the _clack_ of her heels against the floor. I guess she wasn't as nude as I thought. How did she slip in here?! I hadn't seen or heard anything. She'd make a hell of an assassin if she'd only stop wearing that perfume. I realized I was only hearing her footsteps now because she _wanted_ me to. It was a power move... and it was absolutely as intimidating as she'd meant it to be. "Tharja," I stammered, searching for words that never came.

"Let's see how you look with one in your mouth," she growled.

I swallowed. Even though my mouth had been empty, it felt like I had swallowed an iron ball. It sank down into my stomach with a _thud_. She gently pressed the dildo against the side of my face. "W...wait," I sputtered. "I..."

"Robin," she whispered, her voice oddly sweet this time. She took my hair in her fist and pulled my head up to look her in the eyes. "You know I have to do this, right?"

There was no malice in her voice or in her face. She was... simply stating a fact. And oddly... her sudden calm only unnerved and terrified me even more.

And... perhaps even more oddly...

That fear and unease only turned me on even more.

I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering, whimpering sigh.

"...I know," I said. "Mmmph...!"


End file.
